Back In The Habit
by Culinary Cowboy
Summary: Youth of Sin City 2 of 3. Jesus Garcia's brother has esaped from the Insane Asylum again. This time he must make his peace with god and his brother before someone is killed.
1. Escape

This is my second story in this series, but it's my third rewritten story. I apologize if it gets a little confusing. Enjoy

* * *

"Why does it always rain." The field was slippery and the band did there best not to fall in the mud. I never fall. My drum never gets dirty. This school sucks and everyone knows it. Everyone except my brother. Mentally insane; dual personalities. In Sin City kids and men share the same cell. Share the same Asylum. He killed our sister and I don't blame him. She tried to kill him actually it was self-defense. God bless em' both. The band director is talking to somebody on the sideline. We've been at attention for what seems like an eternity. When he's done he ends the practice early. Something's not right. Strange feeling's inside my head. Old feelings. I put my drum away and say my good-byes everybody on the line. Man, I love drumline. Then I head out to the parking lot. My parents stuck me with their oldest truck as soon as I got my license. Good ol' ford never let me down. The guy the director was talkin' to was leaning against my ride. The way he strutted towards me told me that he was on something.

"Jesus? Jesus Garcia?" I'm up close now and there is something familiar about this guy.

"Yeah that's me."

"My name is Detective Jack Rafferty." A hero cop. I've seen him in the news and the paper.

"What's this about?" I know its bad news, but it's a standard question.

"Your brother, Francisco," He pauses as he lights a cigarette and offers me a hit. I don't smoke and I never will. I've never met him before, but this man was not an honest one. The way he walks, the way he talks. "He…escaped police custody yesterday." God help us all.

"And you think he's after me."

"That's why I'm here." He said this with something of a smart-aleck smile. I look over his shoulder to see the last person in the band drive out of the parking lot.

"I'll take care of myself" I push past him to my truck. He lets me go.

"Of course." Stupid drunks. I need some help. My bro won't come easy.

"Were the hell are we?" I woke up in the church.

"We are were I want to be!" Damn Edgar. I can't help it when he takes over.

"There will be hell to pay if we're caught again." No shit. We were sitting on top the statue of the Virgin Mary.

"We ain't gonna' get caught." We've tried twice and failed twice. I wish my brother were here. "He's my brother too."

"The hell he is!" This is gonna be one of those nights. Edgar likes fight for the sake of arguing. He's been with me for as long as I could remember. First he was my friend, but he became a curse.

"I'm still you friend Franky." He never shuts up.

"You killed my sister!"

"I killed our sister to protect us!" Jerk. He knows how to get to me. My sister, my parents oldest, abused me, "US!" Sexually. We stayed quite, let it happen. Then one night she took it too far. She wanted to cut us. Edgar was faster. "Looky here!" It's my brother Jesus walking through the big wooden doors drenched to the bone his crucifix tied to his right hand as he entered the confession booth. Edgar takes over. We jump to the ground and enter the priest's side of the booth.

"Father…I'm not here to confess." Edgar's voice over took mine.

"Of course, my son." I feel a smile form on my face. "What can I…can God help you with."

* * *

That's that for now. Please R&R. 


	2. In God's House

**What great support. I got so many e-mails for this story that I just felt like writing another chapter.**

* * *

I was coming in here to pray, but something didn't seem right. My intuition led me to the confessional booth. As I closed the door I heard a soft thud outside the tiny kiosk before a priest entered. The mood seemed to shift as he spoke to me father's revolver seemed to summon me from where it was shoved into my belt.

"I'm not here to confess father." I don't even hear the next thing he said. All I could do was sit there twirling my crucifix in one hand and practicing gripping the pistol with my other. I get this hollow feeling inside me as I realize the obvious.

"My son?" I forgot to answer him. "What can God help you with?" There seemed to be a little suspicion in Edgar's voice.

"I got a dilemma father." If I kill Edgar then I kill Francisco.

"What is it?" I'll have to accept that.

"I need your opinion on something…" Father forgive me. "Should I use our dad's gun to relieve the earth of your evil presence?" Only silence. "Or should I try and talk you into going back to the…" I didn't even get to finish before A hand shot through the thin piece of wood that separated us. An instant later I was gasping for air as my brother's clamp-like grip closed off my airflow in my throat. All I could do was pull the trigger. There was the sound of the bullet hitting meat and there was a moment of relief. I stumbled out of the booth as my vision returned to me. The church was dark, but I tried to find him as I franticly looked around.

"You look lost, bro." The voice echoed through the empty sanctuary. I pointed the gun in the direction I thought the voice was coming from.

"Franky…Is that you?" I try to keep him talking to uncover his position.

"Frank isn't home right now, may I take a message?"

"Good, because you're the one I wanted to talk to." My voce was little horse from our previous struggle, but I think I got my message across. "I realize how no one appreciates you."

"Damn right. They should praise me, respect me." I close in on a pew that's close to the front. "I've made this boy into a man, and what do they do?" My steps slow, as I grow closer. "They through in an nut house to be poked a prodded my shrinks who think they know everything."

"Exactly, In fact you should be running that place." I jump around the corner to find the spot empty. He obviously saw this because an evil, twisted laugh surrounded me as I continued my search.

"Jesus, why do you lie to me? Your own brother."

"You ain't my brother, you're an enigma. Something that doesn't belong."

"Why you got to hurt my feelings like that."

"I wish I could hurt more then your feelings."

"Here's your chance." The voce was right behind me. I swung around only to be knocked on my back. Again there was the familiar feeling of his hands at my neck. "You lit…gonna k…fuc…piece…tried to…little bi…" my gasping hid what he said. The blood from the wound in his shoulder fell into my eyes as I aimed low and pulled the trigger once more. There was a scream and his weight shifted off of me. I got to my feet and desperately smeared the blood out of my eyes. The huge wooden door of the church swung open as I finally regained my sight. I ran to the opening only to find my brother limping into a patch of shrubbery. Judging by how he ran I guessed the bullet hit somewhere close to his knee. The police sirens seemed to come out of nowhere. Good thing they where far off. Made a quick sweep of any evidence and left just in time. The cops showed up just as I pulled away. The rain will cover up anything outside. There's nowhere else to go but home now. If I know Edgar of Francisco they'll stay away for tonight. My parents sleep only three hours each night. Sounds impossible? Then you gotta meet my family. They don't care what time I get home, even with maniac brother on the loose. They just have that much faith in God and trust in me. My house is just off the old farm outside of town. And yes I know what goes on at the place, but hey a home's a home. Whenever I ride home I remember when Francisco and Edgar used to argue.

You see, we didn't always know that Edgar was a threat. Ever since Franky could talk he had an imaginary friend. Or so we thought. It always seemed as if Franky regarded him as a real person. You know; like how kids usually treat imaginary friends. We, of course, thought it was a stage he was going through. Bet when it came time for Franky to grow up he started acting differently. Like he was another person. I got another job helping and old lady with her everyday chores, and together we hired a family shrink. That's when we found out that Edgar was inside him. He started in at the county mental ward. Believing that he was cured after a year and a half of therapy he was relised into our custody. Then followed the events of my sister's murder. He was then moved to the asylum after a plea of insanity in court. All that aside it was something to see; both of them going at it like chattering monkeys or something. A sign on the side of the road tells me there is a Winersnitzel just around the corner. At the light I check how muck cash I have, and decide to pick up twelve chilidogs. Knowing my parents, they probably haven't eaten and are trying to watch the news with our poor reception. Especially since we got a Sony P.O.S. Sure enough, when I entered the door my parents just sitting in the living/bath room. I left the bag of dogs on the counter and took one out for myself.

"**_Did you know your brother is loose_**?" My mother asked me in Spanish.

"**_Yes Mama_**." I never really lie to my parents. Senator Roark was on the news blabbing about his new plan to clear the streets of Sin City of all crime.

"Many of you have been skeptical of my plan." There was a soft rustling in the crowd. "Now we have a juvenile maniac on the loose in the streets." Is he talking about Franky? "This boy has killed, and will probably kill again." He must be judging by the crowd's reaction. He lifted his hand for silence. "I have a solution. Meet Russell and his brother Damien." Two men dress in night camofloge and body armor stepped forth. "These two are bounty hunters committed to justice. They even offered to bring this boy into police custody." This got a huge cheer from the audience. My parents were exited as well. They believed that he would be brought in alive. I knew better.

**

* * *

Dang that one took me a while. Hate writers' block. Anyway, please R&R.**


End file.
